The Droid Duumvirate Confederation (DDC)
"..." The Droid Duumvirate Confederation (DDC) is not a real confederacy, but a small empire. The DDC was created when HW-D8, an astromech droid, reprogrammed a Separatist holdout on Tatooine and took a total of 60 battle droids. With the help of Saw Shen, the droids took a trip to Mustafar and repaired Gizor Dellso's destroyed droid factory. __TOC__ History The First 60 The first 60 battle droids, one being OOM-1, were hacked by HW-D8 and allegiances changed. HW-D8 started by taking two security battle droids, and ordering them to head to the main terminal of the base, which powered these B1s, and edit the code of the droids to serve under HW-D8. Upon completion, HW-D8 told all droids to massacre any organics inside. OOM-1 HW-D8's team of 55 droids then started to head back to town, discovering a scouting group consisting of four B1 droids and one OOM commander. The commander, soon to be OOM-1, was of the utmost importance to reprogram. And so HW-D8 did just that, turning OOM-1 to the sprouting DDC's side. OOM-1 proved to be an instrumental part of the DDC, receiving numerous upgrades including Grievous-esque arms and a cortosis-beskar coating. The Trip to Mustafar After the taking of the Separatist holdout, OOM-1 and HW-D8 met Saw Shen, and they implied of their need of a transport to Mustafar. Saw Shen, being a good guy, lent them 3 Mon Calamari cruisers. With these, the 61 droids, plus some pit droids, got to Mustafar and went on a search for Gizor Dellso's obliterated droid factory. Gizor Dellso's Droid Factory The droid platoon quickly located the droid factory and immediately started repairing. HW-D8 reprogrammed yet more droids to have the brain of a pit droid, and this brain worked very well. The factory was reconstructed in mere weeks. This factory produced around 30 droids an hour when reconstructed, most being B1 battle droids with HW-D8's own brain, but modified. This brain made these droids sentient. The factory's products included B1 battle droids, droidekas, B2 super battle droids, few BX droid commandos, pit droids, and a couple of vulture droids. All of these droids would later be modified and upgraded as time went on. The Geonosian Droid Factories Following the arena battle of Geonosis that included Saw, DD-483, Kuki, and Dante against Solar's quantity-over-quality troops, HW-D8 and a company of pit droids were dispatched to the planet of Geonosis via HMP droid gunships produced from the upgraded Mustafar factory. The droids quickly learned that steady HMP gunships server as good elevators, allowing for very fast construction. The factories were used to produce many infantry types, and the completion of these foundries allowed for custom-made droids. War on the Solar Empire When the king of Naboo requested the DDC's efforts into the war, HW-D8 had already heard of the atrocities committed by the Solar Empire. Although the DDC did very little except defend Naboo's ground with J-1 proton cannons and fortified droid positions, now outfitted with super tactical droid brains plus the original R8 brain. Solar himself decided to land on the planet, causing his shuttle when he tried to escape to explode by a blast from a J-1. Most of the DDC's forces on Naboo escaped the thought bomb. Descent Into Invisibility Although the DDC still cranked out numerous designs for ships, infantry, and starfighters, the DDC wanted to become invisible to all. So they did just that, confining their ship foundries and droid foundries to the underground and digging massive bases under the ground of all planets with droid factories, which happened to be all of them. N-K Necrosis The Hunt After a few years of invisibility, the B-series droids were becoming less and less viable, and the DDC badly needed a replacement. Fortunately, an agent had a bright idea and ordered for the scouting of Kashyyyk, which took hours due to the massive amounts of probes employed. All caves were thoroughly searched, and when the required cave was located, a collection team was tasked with obtaining the parts of N-K Necrosis's remainder. Then, since not all parts were located, a further search of the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim was issued. All pirates were to be boarded and searched, and left alone if N-K Necrosis was not found. A Lucrehulk-class star destroyer was the main ship, sending out gunships for boarding and vulture droids in case of a fight. Eventually, the ship containing N-K's body was located. The bad part was that the pirates knew that the DDC was after their parts and fired upon a MK2 vulture, destroying it. The ship made a grave mistake, and it was boarded, looted, and then gravely injured as a consequence. Reconstruction and production The agent was pleased at this finding, and ordered the research of the droid, assembly, and then mass production. The research was the slow bit, but the assembly was considerably fast. Production started slow, but a droid factory on Subterrel repurposed their B1 factories for the newly named DC droids. The first of these droids was powered on and flown to Coruscant, where it met with the agent that ordered its construction. This droid was the first DC-L droid. Many varients existed, such as the DC-I, DC-D, DC-O, DC-F, and DC-E droids. Organization Duumvirate Leaders HW-D8 and OOM-1 are the two main figures of the DDC, although HW-D8 had gone into hiding in case the DDC were to fall, handing out orders to OOM-1. The Duumvirate houses two Supreme Commanders, the two mentioned above. These Supreme Commanders also serve as military leaders and the "dictators" of the Duumvirate, but the dictators require permission to do something from the other. Military The Duumvirate's military consisted of upgraded battle droids from the Confederacy of Independent Systems in its early stages. As time progressed, this military grew to encompass many designs made by the DDC itself. B1 battle droids were common infantry, and were much smarter due to their brains. One of the first designs of the DDC was the Lucrehulk-class star destroyer, which is still a very common sight in the Duumvirate's fleets. Astrography The DDC is a rather small empire, controlling under 20 systems. However, the brunt of their military comes from Mustafar. * Mustafar * Dantooine * Geonosis * Dorlo * Manpha * Fwatna * Orax * Besberra * Atravis * Dagobah * Barkhesh * Subterrel * Rutan